


Blue does his best

by notsoqualityanxiety



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, Im bad at writing in general, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoqualityanxiety/pseuds/notsoqualityanxiety
Summary: Blue tries to hang out with Dream and Nightmare. It doesnt exactly go well
Relationships: nightmare/dream/blue
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Blue does his best

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from insane-but-smart
> 
> its a rare ship but I actually really like it lmao

"If you truly believed in me, you would have never let it happen." Nightmare glared at his brother.

Blue had dragged him and Dream to Outertale in an attempt to fix the relationship between him and his brother. They had both tried to get along for Blue but he didnt know the reason their relationship was so bad. He wasnt going to hold that against him.

"Let what happen?" Blue looked between the two, confused.

"Im sorry?" Dream also looked confused. "What do you-"

"If you _actually_ cared, you'd remember, dammit!" Nightmare yelled and stood up. He began to walk away when Blue got up and ran after him.

"Mare, wait!" Blue placed a hand on his shoulder.

" **Dont touch me.** " Nightmare shoved Blue's hand away and kept walking.

Blue stopped walking for a moment before turning back and going back to Dream.

Nightmare teleported away.


End file.
